


Stay with me

by AngieKurosaki



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieKurosaki/pseuds/AngieKurosaki
Summary: When facing an unproductive day, Tommy knows that now he has you by his side.





	Stay with me

He finally got home, after a very long day. You were in the living room, sitting and reading that new book that had been in your shelf for months, enjoying the quiet house all for you, but at the moment you heard the door, you knew Tommy had arrived, which meant that it would be impossible to continue reading. You weren’t facing the door, yet could still feel the anger emanating from him and from the way his steps sounded, he was very upset. It wouldn’t be hard to get to know the reason for his mood. You rolled your eyes. Probably businesses weren’t going as he wished. Poor Tommy. Trying to control the whole world is a titanic job, one for what not even Tommy Shelby was ready.

“What’s wrong?” You asked as he went in, with the book still in your hands. Fortunately, you had had a good day and he wasn’t going to ruin it.

He took off his jacket and threw it to the coat rack, failing in his attempt. You followed him with your eyes, secretly amused by his sudden clumsiness. He sighed and closed his eyes with palpable annoyance, his hands on his hips, trying to calm himself down.

“The fucking…” You smiled at how his manners had turned predictable for you. “Those bloody bastards… it’s just that I don’t get it, I don’t really get it, I ask them to do one stupid silly thing and they aren’t able to do it. What the fuck is wrong with them?” His hand gestures were showing his mood, he was not even looking at you, but at the floor.

The barely perceptible smile in your mouth softened. You got up, left the book on your chair and walked towards him. When you were in front of him, you took his face between the palms of your hands.

“God, Tommy, you are unbelievable.” You murmured kindly. Your words made him meet your gaze. He really was unbelievable. You still couldn’t believe how the things between the two of you had escalated so quickly and had turned out so natural that even you were surprised. He kept looking you directly at the eyes for some seconds before smirking and then kissing you, as only he does.

“Come here.” You said then, guided him to another chair next to a record player, and put a disc on it with your free hand, the other is kept by him. The music started, a classical soft melody, one that was a reminder for Tommy of what you were for him. He began to relax his shoulders sitting there, you went to stand behind him, bending your body until placing your face on his right shoulder.

“Stay with me, Tommy. At this moment.” He closed his eyes. Your voice seemed to have a magical power on him in a way he wasn’t able to explain yet but that he liked. He wondered how could you be so tender but so strong at the same time, you had shown a strength that could go unnoticed by many, but he has the pleasure to witness. The relationship between the two of you has been nothing that he was used to. In his head, he was always thinking that this should end soon. It has. Not because he didn’t want you with him, but because good things never last. Never. But it wouldn’t mean that he would accept it.

As his mind continued wandering, he could felt the warmth of your body so close to him, that he actually relaxed and allow himself to focus on just one thought: that the world could end tomorrow, but at least for now, at least for today, at least right now, he had you. And with that, he let the music go to his heart, a one that nobody would believe he had, at the same time that he kept touching your fingers trying to convey a promise that he hadn’t spoken out enough.

He would give you everything, even his life if necessary, but never admitted in front of others. Not as if people hadn’t found it out by now.


End file.
